Wishetalia: The Freedom Parade
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: The Final Part of the Trilogy! What would the countries do if a big, gigantic robot invades the earth? What would happen if Italy becomes a its henchman? Features OC countries and slight alterations of the plot. Contain hints for my future stories.
1. Bigger Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Fairly Odd Parents... anyways, There are a lot of notes in here to guide you guys. Please R&R! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bigger Problems<p>

"WHERE'S BIG BROTHER RUSSIA!" yelled someone in the UN conference room. She is wearing a black maid outfit. She happens to be the nation Belarus.

"Be-Be-larus…" Lithuania stutters.

"WHAT! WITHOUT BIG BROTHER RUSSIA MY LIFE IS NOTHING! I WANT YOU TO BRING HIM BACK TO ME!"

"Calm down, Belarus, this is the reason why we gathered here…" America said.

"Knowing that we have to save Russia-" America starts to say.

"You stupid wanker, none of your plans will work, and what authority anyone made you the first one to speak in the first place, you stupid American!" Britain shouts.

"Well, because I'm the Hero!"

"America, why wouldn't we leave Russia in there. He always gives me the creeps-aru." China says.

Soon Belarus begins strangling China "YOU CRAZY! MY LIFE IS NOT COMPLETE WITHOUT HIM!"

"But I'm…" Lithuania stops short as Belarus glares a creepy glare that would make even Russia freak out.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!" Germany yelled once again. Immediately the hall was quiet.

"Ve~ I see a streak of light coming towards us…" Italy says as he blankly looks to the window.

"ITALY! WHY ARE YOU NOT SEATED AND DOING YOUR RESPONSIBILTY AS A NATION!" yelled Germany to the Italian.

"Germany-san, did Italy-san say a light is coming towards us?" Japan ask nervously.

"Now to start the meeting…" America says not knowing that they are once again in trouble. Suddenly, a huge hole was made on the roof that is accompanied by someone saying Vodka for too long. A human-shaped crater was formed on the ground that barely misses America.

"WHAT THE…" all of them exclaimed, with America clueless on what happened. Suddenly, a figure walked up from the crater. It is actually Russia, incredibly unhurt from the fall.

"Kol… It was not that dark in there… I truly wish it became one with me…" he commented.

"WHAT THE… YOU BLOODY RUSSIAN, HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO ESCAPED INSIDE THAT BLOODY CLOUD OF YOURS!" asked Britain.

"Well, I decided to just go out seeing that it is no _podsulknah_…"

"Russia's safe, so our meeting was over. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" America interrupted.

"… and I hit a robot along the way…" Russia continued "… he is pretty angry towards the cloud and vowed to destroyed the Earth. DA! DESTROY THE EARTH! AND HE WILL SOON BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!"

"Not before you become ONE WITH ME, BIG BROTHER… now, **KEKKON, KEKKON, KEKKON**… (Note to FOP fans… Kekkon is a Japanese term of "Marry Me". Now, say hello to someone way worse than you-know-who) said Belarus hugging Russia and letting out an evil aura way creepier than Russia's.

"BELARUS, GO HOME!"screamed the Russia

"Did… did Russia say… destroy the earth…" Italy says panicking and running around the room.

"CALM DOWN ITALY!" Germany exclaims.

"Germany-san, we now have a solution to our problem…" Japan says.

"What is it?" Germany asks.

"Earlier in the Blue Moon, I used my ninja skills to put a unique GPS homing device to everyone whom we thought as a Chosen One, except that poor boy that was sucked in…"

"So, what are we waiting for, the Hero will save the day…"

"Quiet, you dim-witted mortal. I know things better than you do. Japan, where are they currently located…" Britain says.

"Currently, in Dimmsdale, California on the coordinates…" soon, the homing devices was gone as if it is by magic, which made Japan wonder and said "It's impossible, their gone!"

"WHAT!" all of the others present said. Soon, America receives a phone call coming from MERF, which was flashed in a big screen and reported

"Sir, there is a huge robot calling himself the Destructinator and wants to eliminate someone. Sir, I suggest that we blow him up once and for all…"

"Good timing you called. So who's up for blowing the robot up with every missile known to earth?" asked America.

"YOU STUPID CRAZY AMERICAN! WHAT KIND OF FOOL WOULD DO THAT BLOODY THING?" Britain protest.

"Let's do it by votation the American way. Who wants to defeat that thing up?" Everyone, except Britain and the coward Italy, raise up their hands. Upon seeing Britain not raising his hands, France soon followed.

"10-2, majority in favor of using all the missiles available…" America commented.

"I WANT TO AVENGE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY BIG BROTHER RUSSIA!" said Belarus.

"It's a good idea. Violence is the key, right Latvia…" said Russia.

"Y-ye-yes sir…" commented the poor nation with the rest of the trio.

"America-san, we must defeat it before it destroys my beloved culture and homeland." Japan commented. "

Yes-aru. I just become a world power. There is no way it will end up that quickly." said China.

"I kind of agree for what America said." Germany said.

"YOU CRAZY WHY…" Britain protested once again to the results.

"You lose by eight votes, so you don't have the right to speak up." America said.

"Right this moment, we are all going to meet in Dimmsdale, California. No objections if you want to survive and the Hero…"

"EHEM…"said the others present

"…es will be renown all over the world. Just bring any missiles you have…" The meeting ended and they decided to form a rendezvous point in front of a mall in Dimmsdale. Britain, knowing the whole Prophecy, knew that this is a very, very bad idea

_Maganda ang pinas: thanks a lot Yuka-has-your-cookies-O.o…especially with the character editing… I owe you a lot! Next stop: Britain got a headache... not the sick thing, but he got really, really annoyed..._


	2. Britain's Misfortune

**I'll update the following Chapters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Britain's Misfortune<p>

Britain, knowing the upcoming trouble, just took part of his weapons arsenal, while the rest of the countries are so confident that no one would escape a thousand ICBMs landing in front of their face.

"Germany, what will happen if we fail in this one?" Italy asked to the German.

"This is the best plan so far America thought about after defeating the three of us last World War II…" Germany said.

"YOU BLOODY GRIT, WHY ARE YOU SUPPORTING HIM! IT WAS MY EFFORT BACK THEN THAT STOPPED IT!" Britain said to them.

"Well, I sent P-51s to you so, that's not a big deal right?" America commented.

"WHAT! I TOOK MOST OF THAT GERMAN GRIT'S AIRFORCE TO MAKE IT USELESS TARGETS WHEN THE REST OF YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME!"

"America supplied to you some metal, you could've died if it was not of him…" Germany said.

"HOW DID YOU…"

"You spy on me and I spy on you. That's how war works…" Germany replied to the agitated nation. Britain soon noticed something: the people did not even mind that aircraft from almost every corner of the globe are here alongside a thousand missile launchers and some tanks, not to mention that creepy Russia's giant kitchen sink he build during the 1952. Then he shouts "HOW THE %&^& DON'T THE PEOPLE NOTICED THAT THERE ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!"

"Simple…" America replied. He showed a news on a TV set and said

"This is Chet U Betcha saying a magic alien space robot is attacking Dimmsdale, although the world is in panic and the G8 is here, the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility assures us that there is nothing to worry about…"

Soon, the news focused on two guys "There is nothing to worry about…" said by one of them. "The robot is just a… what did Sir Alfred said?"

"… a street sweeper." An awkward silence befalls England and soon, he charged America saying all the cursing words that for the sake of the ratings will not be shown.

"Calm dawn, Britain. Sooner or later that robot will be wiped out from the face of the planet." America assured.

"Fine, you'll do your way and I'll do MY WAY…" said Britain, bringing out his spellbook and wand. Unfortunately for him, his wand was also a victim to Cosmo's biggest blunder yet recorded.

"OH YOU BLOODY %#^%^ WHEN WILL YOU NOT ACT SO STUPID YOU LITTLE GREEN FAIRY!" Britain yelled.

"Look its Britain!" yelled Cosmo.

This time around America yelled on his megaphone after the rest of the MERF performed their pathetic speech (so as Britain called) and said "In behalf of the UN, the G8, and the MERF, we are here to accomplish OPERATION BLOW THAT THING UP! And the HERO WILL WIN THE TROPHY FOR THE GREATEST COUNTRY TO DEFEAT…"

"Hold on a second…"said France.

"Aren't you forgetting someone-aru." China said.

"I do not care who you guys are or the conflict you have with each other, but as much as possible, DO NOT FIRE THEM FOR HE WILL ABSORB ALL OF THEM!" said a pink-hated dude named Timmy.

"You heard that little boy…" said Italy. Soon, the Italians withdraws while waving white flags.

"At least someone listened to you." commented Wanda.

"We're going to FIRE EVERY MISSILE AVAILABLE INCLUDING A GIANT KITCHEN SINK BUILT FROM THE 1952…" said by one of the agents who is interrupted by America.

"What's with the kitchen sink?" asked America. Soon, Russia said "That would be me!" who gave off a dark aura while smiling sarcastically.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FINISH THAT THING OFF SO I COULD PAY THAT STUPID PINK BOY A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE BY DESTROYING MY BELOVED STATUE!" France said.

"Do I have to repeat again, I said DO NOT…" Timmy yells, which America added "… do this?" and presses the button sending thousands of American missiles to the air.

"TO FINISH YOU OFF BRAT!" said France, who sends in more missiles.

"YOU FRENCH #%&$^**& THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!" said Britain who angrily and 'accidentally' (although intentionally because he has a solid rivalry with France) press his button.

"It's my turn-aru." said China who sends billions of cheap, mass-produced missiles towards the robot.

"OKAY, FORMER AXIS, OPEN FIRE!" Germany said with Japan simultaneously say "Hai." And the Japanese planes fired their missiles and the German tanks fired howitzer shells towards the robot.

"Kol, looks like it's my time now." said Russia, pressing his button which sends the kitchen sink flying towards the robot.

The event that was feared by both Britain and Timmy came true. The Destructinator turned into a bigger, much more horrifying version of himself. America wonders to himself "What could possibly go wrong and where's the blowing-up part?" while the others are terrified to what they have done.

"Hey guys, before I forget, I want to tell to you that I left an escape pod just in case we have to retreat." Italy yelled from afar. Unfortunately for them, Timmy took refuge inside the pod and retreated. The Destructinator soon took the opportunity of making this world his own, and turn the whole world into metal, however, not all…

* * *

><p>"Big Brother…" asked the adorable Liechtenstein wearing a blue ribbon and a Swiss military outfit.<p>

"Yes." replied Switzerland.

"It's so peaceful here…" replied Liechtenstein.

"Yes…"

Unknown to all of them, Switzerland and Liechtenstein are the only countries on the face of the planet who weas not turned into metal. Instead, the Permanent Barrier of Neutrality had now became the "Permanent Barrier of Neutrality…**OF STEEL**"


	3. Let the Invasion Begin!

Chapter 3: Let the Invasion Begin

"ARU!" yelled China as he saw that the whole Earth turning into metal.

"Now… to finish you off…" said the Destructinator pointing many missiles towards the G8 minus Italy.

"We've got no choice but to fight!" Germany tells them. The others agree and they tried to knock the robot down. Japan unsheathed his newly-repaired _katana_ and dashed towards the robot. Germany held his pistol and fired it to the robot's face. China, on the other hand, dashes in, using his wok and ladle as weapons. America dashes towards it the American way while Russia calmly walk towards the robot. Britain, on the other hand, began to chant another spell while France tries to attack while avoiding his face being hurt. The Destructinator tried to fire several missiles, but they all missed the dashing countries and Russia and Britain formed a unique shield around them.

"Great, I forget that I have magic. Now I WISH THAT ALL OF THIS ATTACKING COUNTRIES BE IMPRISONED!" said the Destructinator. In an instant, Japan, Germany, America, Russia, Britain, and France are trapped in a box made with the strongest materials that no country, not even Russia's creepy aura, could ever break. Soon, Italy came near the robot with his fighting spirit switched on… (what I meant is that Italy is waving a huge white flag while cowardly coming near the robot).

"Now, to finish you off…" said the Destructinator thinking that the Italian is tricking him. He pointed several missiles on the Italian who froze and rapidly waved his white flag while saying "WHITE FLAG… WHITE FLAG… SEE! "

Suddenly, dark clouds (note: this is not yet the Darkness) darken the sky accompanied by lightning strikes and thunder bolts. A flash of light shone on top of a building and out reveals a man wearing the uniform of an ancient Roman soldier. Soon, acoustic guitar sounds are heard, and the figure begins to sing a song… (Note: based on Italy's song to Germany)

_Italy, Italy, Italy's a very very good henchman_

_He cooks your food and he is cute_

_And he is really really nice…_

_His Pasta and his Pizza really taste so good!_

_And he works really well, that's Italy…_

_Although at times he annoys you but that should mean nothing for you_

_When he does those things he really cares for you and would make you funny_

_Although his weak, his my grandson and he's very adorable…_

_Just do not hurt him, or I'll rescue him_

_Even though he may be foolish, he makes a good henchman…_

Soon, the figure disappears and the weather returned to normal. An awkward silence befalls while Italy comments "Granpa Rome!"

"So, are you willing to be my henchman…" asked the Destructinator to the Italian…

"Ve~ it's better than pointing a gun at me!" Italy said.

"O boy, this doesn't sound good…" Germany said.

"Why? What's the matter?" America asked.

"You'll see…"


	4. Italian Mishaps

**Has some OC countries...**

* * *

><p><strong>OC countries with speaking roles:<strong>

Philippines

Israel

Palestine

Saudi Arabia

Iran

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Italian mishaps<p>

"Italy, I want you to prepare for the upcoming war…" said the Destructinator to Italy.

"Yes sir…" Italy replied. After a couple of minutes, Italy returned with a briefcase.

"So, what did you prepare?" asked the huge robot.

"I prepared some Pasta, ingredients for Pasta, and some fruit!" replied the Italian who showed the inside of the briefcase that is full of the said items.

"Anything else?" asked the robot. Italy then pulled out a personalized white flag with the words "I surrender-Italy". He also posted a huge gigantic personalized white flag at the back of the Destructinator, and the initials are labeled "I surrender-Destructinator".

"Well, I made a huge personalized white flag for you, since you are big and scary…" said the Italian. There is an awkward silence with the two flags waving at their backs. The Destructinator made a face palm and said "This is not going to be well…"

"Is that how useless that Italian was!" asked France who was currently imprisoned.

"I told you, that was not the only one he can't do properly…" said Germany.

* * *

><p>"Italy, aside from white flags, do you have anything else, like explosives?" asked the Destructinator.<p>

"Yes sir!" said Italy who is now holding a grenade on his hand. "In fact, Germany taught me how to throw one!"

"WHAT! ITALY, DO NOT SAY THAT! YOU WILL BRING US GERMANS IN SHAME!" shouted Germany still imprisoned.

"Why is it-aru?" asked China.

Before Germany could explain a thing, the Italian had now thrown the grenade afar… I mean the grenade's pin.

"See, I told you…" said Italy to the Destructinator while holding the dangerous explosive on his mouth.

"Good thing their Italian-made…" Germany commented, thinking that the grenade won't explode. Italy, however, spat the grenade into the arms of the Destructinator, where it exploded.

"I added the spit-stuff. You can't make something stick to your mouth…" Italy reasoned out "…or else I can't eat my Pasta."

"ITALY!" said Germany and the Destructinator in unison. The Destructinator just commented to itself "I have to stick with this stupid Italian. I need a country in defeating the Chosen One and the Darkness, and he is the only one not resisting…"

* * *

><p>"Italy, do you have anything that you could plant to the earth?" asked the Destructinator.<p>

"Ve~ if you say landmines, I have them!" said the Italian. "Germany also taught me how to use them!"

Italy then begins to plant a couple of landmines. Unfortunately, their location is not in the right place.

"Ok, then…" the Destructinator stepped one foot forward. He stepped on a hundred landmines and exploded.

"Oh great, I wish that my feat is fully repaired…" said the Destructinator as his feet was repaired in an instant.

"Ve~ what do you think?" said the Italian.

"Stuff all of them to the inside of the earth." The Destructinator ordered. Soon the Italian left.

"This is not good-aru." China said.

"Great, he has magic AND the whole earth, I totally wish that the rest of the world will rebel and defeat this robot." said Britain. Soon, another whole bunch of tanks, missiles, guns, aircraft and artillery showed up on the horizon.

"FREE THE WORLD THAT WE HAVE!" all of them declared. Each of them is composed of the rest of the nations that are neither part of the G8 nor under the protection of the permanent steel barrier of neutrality.

"BROTHER RUSSIA, WE WILL FREE YOU!" declared Belarus.

"Kesese, I will invade your vital regions, robot, and after that…" commented by a guy with a whitish hair. He happens to be the nation Prussia, now known as East Germany. He was hit by a pan by the personification of Hungary who is wearing a typical Hungarian dress.

"Stop right there Prussia!" said Hungary.

"How did you…"

"Prussia, let's talk about those matters later, let us finish this one first…" said by the personification of Austria. He is wearing a formal trench coat.

"Romano, right after this…" said by the personification of Spain wearing a red vest and yellow shirt.

"Stop right there, you idiota, we will finish this first." said Romano, the brother of Italy. He happens to represent Italy south.

"Kuya America, we will free you!" said by someone wearing a dress with frills on the shoulder. She is the representation of Philippines.

"I'm the technological center of South East Asia, will you just wait?" said by the personification of Singapore.

"You came from Korea, you will come back to Korea, da-ze!~" declared the personification of South Korea.

"Great, more nations…" said the Destructinator.

"NOT JUST ORDINARY NATIONS! The Chosen People…" said by the personification of Israel.

"You're not, you just stole my land from me!" declared the personification of Palestine.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE PROBLEM AT HAND!" said by the personification of Saudi Arabia.

"Palestine, after this, we will nuke him and that devil America out of existence, pacify him for a moment…" said by the personification of Iran.

"Hey Iran, do you want to watch another movie?" shouted America.

"SHUT UP! YOUR MOVIES SUCKS AND IS IMMORAL IN ACCORDANCE TO THE SHA'RIA LAW!" said Iran. (Note: following the Hetalian tradition, Iran hates America because of the movies he has shown to him.)

Before any of them could throw their missiles, the Destructinator wished "I WISH THAT ALL OF THIS NATIONS WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME BE IMPRISONED!" Immediately, all of them are placed in cages that are separated by the regions of the Earth.

"Great. With no other nations available to fight, the earth is now toast." said Britain. However, on the ground, there are only two nations standing. The other is Italy Romano while the other is...

"Man, why did he forget me?" Canada asked.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro, the polar bear with him.

"I'm Canada!" said the Canadian. Knowing that the Canadian is a threat, the Destructinator wished him to be in a cell, which happened.

"Hey Romano, what are you doing here?" asked Italy who just came right after the conflict.

"What do you expect?" ask Romano.

"Well, I'm one of his henchmen, can you join me?" Italy Veneciano replies.

"Why would I join him?" asked Romano.

"So, you do not want to join me…" said the robot glaring at the two Italians.

"ALRIGHT I'LL JOIN YOU!" said Romano. (Romano happens to have a much tougher nerve that his brother, but is also a coward.)

* * *

><p>From afar, Jorgen now begins the trip back towards the Destructinator, until he sensed something…<p>

"My senses told me that all of the nations are either captured or working with the Destructinator. Chosen One, everyone needs you!" he said. Apparently, he forgot that there are two others not involved…

* * *

><p>Back at the steel barrier of neutrality…<p>

"Big Brother…" asked Liechenstein.

"Yes…" replied Switzerland.

"What will happen if a giant robot invades the earth?"

"Don't worry, we'll be safe…" said the Swiss.

Everything is peaceful in Switzerland, with the grass still green and the water still blue. The sky is still normal and everything is still very peaceful.


	5. Italia Salva Il Giorno!

**Contains some future references for my stories... Anyways, the title means "Italy saves the day!." You'll see why...**

* * *

><p><strong>OC countries with speaking roles:<strong>

North Korea (I'm not sure about his character, but I kind of altered it here)

Mongolia

Palestine

Israel

Philippines

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Italia salva il giorno!<p>

"Sir, we now have the detonator for all the explosives we have stuffed on the earth." said by one of the agents of the MERF who had now turned into robots.

"HEY YOU STUPID ROBOT! WHAT PERMISSION DO YOU HAVE TO STEAL ALL OF OUR MAGNIFICENT BOMBS INSIDE THE EARTH!" yelled France.

"Da! Then he will become one with Russia!" Russia said.

"Oh come on, he is just stuffing our entire nuclear arsenal, what's wrong with that?" said America.

"Well, you bloody America, if I say that if he uses those bloody missiles to fight against the dark cloud by blowing this earth up, then…"

"There will be a party?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! WE WILL ALL DIE!"

"Hey, we're countries, how could that happen?"

"Let me explain to you…" interrupted Japan "… we exist primarily because we are the personification of each country of the world. By blowing the whole earth, then there will be no countries…"

"Then no burgers, French fries, and Coca-Cola!" America freaks out.

"Sir, it's standard size." commented the agent after the Destructinator commented on its smallness. Soon, he wished it to be magnetic, and it was attracted to its metal body. About the same time, Jorgen, pretending to be a converted robot, tries to trick the Destructinator. However, thanks to that pervert France blowing up his cover, his trick fails and was now tied down to the metal chair.

"I wonder what your brother prepared…" asked the Destructinator to Romano who was beside him.

"Just do not ask…" replied Romano.

"Hey Romano…" said Spain, pleading for his freedom.

"Just SHUT UP!" said Romano.

"_Hata futte Hata futte Hata futte parado!"_ sang a voice from afar.

"Look like that idiot 's here…" said Romano. Soon, a bunch of Italians waving white flags came up marching in the horizon.

"Hey Destructinator, this is what I wanted to place inside the earth, and I even made a special magnetic suit for you!" As Italy is saying this, the Italians began stuffing white flags into the earth's core. Italy then placed a huge, white, magnetic T-shirt with the wordings "I surrender to the Dark Cloud and to the Chosen One" with a red button below it.

"Look, I even made one for me, and for you, Romano. Although it's heavy, it fits well. It comes with all shapes and sizes! Look, press this…" Italy presses the button "… and white flags appears from behind! Nifty and sweet!" Eight white flags appeared from the suit.

"HAHA! HIRING AN ITALIAN IS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" scrutinized Jorgen.

The Destructinator did not absolutely loved the idea and was now pissed off.

"ARGGHHH! FIRST, I WISH THAT I WAS NOT MAGNETIC!" Instantly, the shirt, including the detonator, fell off from him. "SECOND, I WISH THAT ALL COUNTRIES ARE IMPRISONED!" Immediately, the Italian twins are now cage near their location. "THIRD, I WISH THAT YOU HAVE BIG EARS!" In an instant, Jorgen received big ears.

"Wa~ I do not wanna die! If I can't get out of here, I can't eat pasta. And if I can't eat pasta, then…" Italy Veneciano panics.

"Just shut up! Anyways, why would I be stuck with you!" replied Italy Romano.

"Man, I just heard magical beams bouncing off some metal…" said Jorgen. Apparently, that happens to be the permanent steel barrier of neutrality…

* * *

><p>Back to Switzerland and Leichenstein, er Liechtenstein…<p>

"Big Brother…" said Liechtenstein.

"Yes."

"Can I go beyond your house?"

"Liechtenstein, it's dangerous out there."

"Ok!" she smiled back. Thanks to the barrier that is mysteriously enhanced to prevent magic from penetrating, they were spared from the wish.

* * *

><p>Back to Dimmsdale…<p>

"Men, how long should we wait?" America said on one cell.

"YOU CAN'T CONTAIN THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" said Prussia on the other cell. Fighting is evident on the Middle East cell.

"BIG BROTHER RUSSIA!" yelled Belarus on the Former Soviet Union block, separate from the G8, I mean G7 block. Bollywood singing is evident on the Indian Subcontinental block. In the South-East Asia block, the ASEAN were playing _sungka_ (a Filipino game played with beads) while the rest are having their own jobs.

"This cell comes from Korea, da-ze!" said South Korea in the East Asia cell.

"Not everything comes from Korea. If you don't stop, I'll kill you…" said North Korea.

"North Korea originated from Korea, da-ze?" replied the South.

"Will you just cut it off…" said Mongolia. "… you siblings are lucky having only a mass-producing jerk beside you. My home is sandwich between him and a psychotic maniac, could you just give me time in my isolation?"

Tensions are beginning to rise once again, and this was followed with a loud quiet from Germany.

"Men, your job surely hard…" commented Jorgen.

"Yeah, your job being a fairy commander is a lot worse when some bloody kid wanted to break the rules that was based on the origins of the Deep Magic…" said Britain. (Note: Narnia reference)

"Except the fact that he is the Chosen One…" Jorgen replied.

"WHAT! HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE?" Britain exclaims.

"Hahahaha, when the Chosen one and the Darkness comes, everyone of you will be destroyed!" exclaimed the Destructinator.

"Yeah, good thing I am here…" said America, still thinking he is the Chosen One "…if the Hero escapes, you are going down!"

"Anyways, how could you do that if they are not here?" said Jorgen. Apparently, the Italian brothers begins to panic.

"BRIGHT LIGHT COMING! BRIGHT LIGHT…" before Italy Veneciano could finish his speech, Timmy, now wearing a similar costume as that of America's bet, hit their cage, breaks it, and sends the two Italians flying. Unfortunately, Timmy was trapped in a chair that was [un]fortunately Italian-made.

"At least we are now free…" said Italy. The two are now located far from the Destructinator.

"You idiota, we could've been killed by now!" said Romano.

"Hey, Romano, what is this black box with a red button in the middle?" asked Italy now showing the detonator that could destroy the whole earth.

"ITALY, DO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON! IF YOU DO, THERE WILL NO LONGER BE PASTA!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO EARTH!" Italy now panics, still holding the remote. On the other hand, Timmy was free, however, he was given a solid slap that went him flying towards the Italians, barely missing the two. Both of them began waving white flags.

"Darn it… where are the fairies when you need them? Besides, I need any device that could possibly destroy the Destructinator by giving it a blast equivalent to a thousand nuclear bombs!" Timmy says, recovering from the hit.

"Hey, aren't you the Chosen One? I give you this as a peacegiving gift…" Italy said, offering the remote "…just don't hurt me and my brother Romano"

"Um, what is this?"

"It is a device that could blow all the explosives on earth currently located on its core." Romano said.

"Yeah, wait… I have a plan. Thanks guys…" Timmy said before flying off.

"Whew…" said both Italy and Romano.

Timmy, however, was trapped in a new chair. That is when the Darkness came. Aside from that, the fairies finally comes to the rescue and magically cleared the metal that covers the whole earth.

* * *

><p>Back to Switzerland and Liechtenstein…<p>

"Big Brother, there is a pink rainbow above us, isn't it beautiful?" Liechtenstein said.

Switzerland thought that it was impossible. However, to please his sister, he looked at it and said "Yes it is…"

Now, the permanent barrier of neutrality reverted back to normal.

Back to the main scene, all of the countries are now free. However, they are still overwhelmed by the power of the Destructinator. To fulfill his plan, Timmy tricks him into a space chase, leaving them to deal with the Darkness.

"I suggest that we blow him up…" America suggested.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU STUPID WANKER! WE HAVE NO WEAPONS!" Britain commented.

"It will become one with me!" Russia was about to jump towards it until Belarus stopped his attempt.

"Big brother Ruuuusssiaaaa!" she said in a creepy manner "I WILL NOT LET YOU UNLESS YOU BECOME ONE WITH ME…."

"U….Ummmm…. Belarus…." Lithuania stuttered. Belarus shunned him a look that made him scared.

"BIG BROTHER! **KEKKON, KEKKON...**" Belarus said towards her brother.

"BELARUS, GO HOME!"

"How are we going to defeat it-aru?" China asks. That is when America's phone began to ring.

"Great, who is this this time around?" America impatiently said while answering the phone. It happened to be Tony, his grey alien buddy.

"Could we have a video chat?" said America.

"Who was that, America-san?" asked Japan.

"It's Tony, coming home from shopping in space…" said America.

"WHAT THE! WHY WOULD THAT STUPID ALIEN SHOWS UP THIS TIME AROUND?" Britain exclaims.

"… he knows how to defeat the Darkness…" said America. Immediately, Britain snatch America's phone.

"So, you bloody alien, how are we going to defeat him?" the alien explained using his alien language that can only be heard as foul words to the human ear. Before the explanation was completed, Italy and Romano went running towards them waving white flags.

"Germany, Germany…"

"If you say anything about the dark cloud, we now have the solution." Germany interrupted.

"I was about to say that I gave the detonator to the Chosen One…"

"YOU WHAT!" the rest of the nations said in unison. Before anyone could speak, the sound of a million gigaton explosions is heard.

* * *

><p>On the North Pole, Timmy finally tricks the Destructinator unto absorbing every weapon planted on the earth. He finally unleashes the detonator, which also activated thousands of white flags that Italy planted on the earth. These flags are waving all around the Destructinator's body.<p>

* * *

><p>"Men, I've gotta thank that Italian, but !" the Destructinator yelled and he went into a major major explosion.<p>

"NO! WE INVESTED PRECIOUS MONEY ON THAT!" everyone, especially the nuclear countries, exclaimed.

"Those are our only self-defense weapon…" commented America.

"Tony, you are our only hope, explain to us by using a picture…" Britain said. Tony showed him a picture of Picto showing a smile.

"According to Tony, while on his way towards the market, Yugopotamia was invaded because it was, well, polluted while Picto was very kind to every kind and non-sadistic alien race, which doesn't include our race since we got invaded. According also to him, whenever the Darkness passes by them, Picto becomes a smiling planet that eventually turned the Darkness smiling back…" America translated Tony's explanation.

"WHAT THE- THAT IS EASY SAID THAN DONE!" England said.

"Speaking of that, Middle Easterns are uncooperative." said France.

"Anyways, Israel is the only…" Palestine was once again interrupted by Israel.

"What are you saying?" Israel asked with anger.

"I was about to say that ISRAEL IS THE STUMBLING BLOCK TO WORLD PEACE!" said Palestine. Soon, the two fought.

"How are we going to do that?" asked America. Right in an instant, the Darkness transformed into a yellow, shining 'kindness'

"Men, that was quick." England said.

"THREE CHEERS FOR KUYA AMERICA! HIP-HIP HOOORAY!" said Philippines in the background.

"Your right, Piri-chan (Philippines' nickname), the Hero saves the day!" said America.

"What the-"England exclaimed.

"Well, number one, I'm the Hero. Number two, it smiled when I spoke the last, and number three, the Chosen One's clearly an American…"

"He is part Ukranian…" Ukraine answered (to further elaborate this better, since Ukraine is one of the countries mentioned to be the basis of Uzstinkistan and the only one that is both poor and agricultural-oriented, I assumed that Ustinkistan is a region in Ukraine specialized on turnip farming) "… I could feel Ukranian blood from him."

"Cut it out and stop being immature…" China said.

"Instead, why don't we celebrate in a party?" Italy suggested.

"It seems nice, Italy-san… we've been fighting for three days straight…"

"So who wants to go to Italy's home?" America suggested. Only the G8 agreed.

"We have to go back to our homes…" said the others in a way or another.

"Ve~ I'll go first to prepare my place, see you around!" said Italy. Soon, he went to his home as quick as he is retreating.

"I'll go later, there are important things for me to do…" said Britain. Soon he was left alone.

"Great, why did I forget that I am also a Flame Haste all along?"

"Well, ask yourself…" a voice said coming from a yellow-gemmed ring from his hand. (This is for my future stories; reference from _Shakugan no Shana_)

"Well, there is a mess that I have to fix. There is only one place to go." Britain opened a magical portal leading to Fairy World.

"PRUSSIA, THIS IS FOR INVADING AUSTRIA'S VITAL REGIONS!" said Hungary panning Prussia on the head. Prussia accidentally stumbles onto the portal, leading him and Hungary to Fairy World…

Back on Timmy, he saw a white flag with Japanese characters he can't understand on the ground.

"Whatever it means, I better keep this. I feel that this is important in the future." he picked it up and kept it on his house before Jorgen poofed him and his loved ones to Fairy World for a celebration.

* * *

><p>Back on Switzerland and Liechtenstein…<p>

"You know what brother, this was the greatest picnic of my life!" said Liechtenstein.

"Well, I think it is…" said Switzerland. They are both oblivious to the fact that another alien invasion happened


	6. The Trip to Fairy World

Chapter 6: The Trip to Fairy World.

Britain arrived in Fairy World just in time for a big celebration. There he met Tinkerbelle.

"Hi Tink! It's been a long time." He said.

"Well, we fairies have to deal with the Darkness. Besides, did you know that Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale, California, USA is the Chosen One?"

"Yes… even I am surprised that a bloody American became a Chosen One. Well, what gives… only Aslan has the right to choose… anyways, have you seen Jorgen Von Strangle?"

"Well, he's in the middle of the party. I better call him!" Tinkerbelle happily smile. Soon, she left towards the big crowd of fairies gathered in the stadium.

"After this party, everyone will forget everything that happened." Jorgen said after he stopped Timmy from kissing Trixie. That is when Tinkerbelle came floating towards.

"Mr. Jorgen, Sir Arthur Kirkland was searching for you." she said.

"Well, you two could do whatever you want. After three minutes, I will erase everyone's memories except yours…" Jorgen said towards Timmy. Immediately, he 'atomic poofed' away with Tinkerbelle joining him.

"So where were we?" said Timmy eyeing on Trixie…

"So, what's the problem?" said the fairy commander. Immediately, Britain lifted him up by his clothes.

"YOU BETTER RETURN EVERYTHING DESTRoYED IN THIS WAR!" he angrily said.

"OK…" using his gigantic wand, every explosives used in the fight returned to their corresponding places, alongside France's statue and Italy's painting. Unfortunately, so are the white flags, which are now raining towards the earth.

Back on earth, a girl wearing glasses with braces on her teeth is strolling down a road in Dimmsdale. She wears a black shirt and a plaid skirt and her hair was tied in pigtails. Let us call her Tootie.

"I don't know why, but I think the past three days are unusual… robots everywhere and the like. In fact, I can't remember anything but it feels like I was temporarily turned into a robot." she notices white flags raining from the sky.

"Cool, a flag rain." she said. She tried to get one and that happens to be one of Italy Veneciano's personalized white flags. It contains Japanese characters she can't understand.

"I don't know what this means, but whatever this means, it will be a great addition to my flag collection!" (Note to readers: I made Tootie collect flags around the world… you'll soon see why in my future stories). She got the flag and stored it somewhere.

Back at Fairy World, Britain and Jorgen talked for three minutes about the Chosen One.

"I have to go… only the Chosen One must remember everything in accordance to the Protocols of the Deep Magic…" Jorgen said.

"Me too, I have a party to attend." said Britain. Jorgen left him in an 'atomic poof'. Britain soon made a portal leading back to earth and was about to enter when he notice Hungary dragging Prussia by his ear.

"O COME ON! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WANTS TO SING HIS AWESOME SONG!" Prussia said, trying to escape. That is when Hungary panned him again on the head, making him unconscious.

"What the-" exclaimed Britain. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just chasing Prussia for invading Austria's vital regions. I lost him and I found him in a big stadium singing a song…"

"Well, we have to go now. Anyways, did you notice something different from this place?"

"Well, nothing. It's just like America's and Greece's place rolled in one."

"Ok, well, we have to go…" Soon, the three disappeared into the portal…

Well, this is not yet the official end… Next chapter, well, What did Prussia do on the stage? Did Timmy finally kiss Trixie for the second time around? Find Out… Anyways, for Hetalia Fans, two words:_Marukaite Chukyuu!_


	7. The Awesome Party Crashing!

**Lyrics from the Hetalia Archives**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Awesome Party Crashing!<p>

"Kesesese….. I finally escaped that bratty Hungary…." said Prussia. He was currently located on the backstage of the Fairy World stadium.

"Hmmmm… a stage… the crowd awaits the Awesome Prussia!" said Prussia, noticing the crowd outside. Soon, he notices an electric guitar on the corner.

"Kesesesese…" he laughed starkly…

* * *

><p>"So, where were we?" ask Timmy towards Trixie. Before their lips would touch, lights suddenly grew dim and the spotlight focuses on some weird guy with white hair. He is doing some guitar riffs and yelled "<em>Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier<em>!" which got the attention of everyone. Soon, he begins to sing a weird song.

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Minna tsuite koi_

_Ore-sama da ze!_

The guy soon doing some moves way crazier than what the Kiss performed

_"Iiiiyaahaaa~~"_

_Marukaite kotori_

_Itsu no ma ni kotori_

_Atama no ie de piyopiyo kawaiin da ze!_

_Ore kaite chikyuu_

_Ore! Sama!_

_Hyotto suru mo shinakute mo_

_Puroisen da ze_

_Aa piyuotteru aitsu nadenade suru no_

_Kimochi ii ze!_

_Tamannee ze!_

_("Aaaaaa aaaaa~ kimochi ii!")_

"Yeah I'm Awesome!" Prussia shouted, doing some of his awesome moves.

_Ore atte uchuu_

_Ore-sama atte ginga_

_Hateshinai kakkoyosa_

_Puroisen da ze!_

Prussia begans doing his awesome moves with the guitar.

_Hnhnhnhnhn~_

_Marukaite hnhnhn_

_Hatto shite hnhnhn_

_Funzorikaette hnhnhn_

_Iketerun da ze!_

_Aa asoko no bocchan aitsu wa kechi da ze_

_Damasarenna-_

_Damasarenna yo-!_

Soon, the guitar sounds toned down. Prussia begans to say things in English.

_"Hey hey old man Fritz,_

_Even though I'm always fighting, please watch over me_

_The diaries that I write everyday without fail_

_The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves_

_I was so cute when I was little!"_

A weird background female voice are soon heard.

_"But seriously, cleaning up is so much trouble!_

_Hey hey Mutti,_

_Hey hey Mutti,_

_Königsberger Klopse,_

_I just can't forget the taste of it!"_

_Remon no kawa to anchobi wo mazeru no ga miso nan da ze_

Soon, Prussia pick up pace and began to do his awesome guitar moves

_"Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun!_

_Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget_

_"Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was so cool when I was singing_

_Okay! It's the best diary entry!"_

_Ore-sama eiyousho_

_Ore ni ageyou_

_Tsukamu ze eikou_

_Tsukamu ze chikyuu_

_Tomaranee chikyuu_

_Tomaranee orekyuu_

_Saikouchou no kakkoyosa da ze!_

_Puroisen da ze!_

_Ore-sama da-_*POING* he was interupted by some Hungarian girl who hit him with a pan.

"PRUSSIA! COME ON HERE…" the girl dragged the guy on his ear towards the backstage.

"Who was that?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know, but his name is Prussia?" said Trixie. Soon, Jorgen return.

"It's now time…"

"But I didn't…" Timmy protested.

"Never mind!" Jorgen said. Using his gigantic wand, he erased everyone's memories and returned everything in Dimmsdale to normal.


	8. The Freedom Celebration!

**As a guide, those in their Italicize form are what they sang while those in normal form are what they said. FOP fans, you need to have a background regarding the song used... it is entitled "_Hatta Futte Parade"_**

****Lyrics from the Hetalia Archives****

* * *

><p>The Freedom Celebration!<p>

Radio: _Timmy is an average kid that no one understands… *song was interrupted*_

Timmy: Cosmo, that song is always played at the ending!

Cosmo: Well, there is a new song to end this…

Wanda: Well, what is it.

Cosmo: *begins to sing*

_In my empty head a yellow crown! In my right hand a yellow wand!_

_Wand-waving, wand-waving, wand-waving parade-o_

_Towards the Fairy World, let's go!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, and it's the spinning earth!_

_Together we will be in the best adventure!_

_Pink, green and purple is my fairy family_

_And our godchild is the Chosen One_

_Fairly Odd Parents!"_

Timmy: Where did you get that song?

Cosmo: I don't know, but it's in a party! And I'll bring you there! *wand shines brightly, soon, Italy Veneciano is shown with a microphone*

Italy: "_Migi te ni wa shiro hata! Hidari te ni wa PASTA~!_

_Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO!_

_Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO!_

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go_

_Kirakira nagagutsu de zekkouchou!_

_VERDE BIANCO ROSSO È TRICOLORE_

_Butaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-li-a"_

Italy: Your next, Germany.

Germany: Yeah, alright…

Timmy: Hey, where are we?

Cosmo: Only on the greatest party of the earth!

Poof: Poof poof poof! *waves a white flag*

Germany: _Migite ni wa burusuto! Hidarite ni wa bīru!_

_Jokki motte jokki motte jokki motte parēdo!_

_Miwaku no sekai e gehen wir!_

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyū mo_

_Gucha-gucha jagaimo de zekkōchō!_

_Ikameshiku tanabiku schwarz rot gold_

_Ashinami soroe susume! He-ta-li-a!_

Italy: Japan, Japan, your next...

Japan: Yes Italy-san!

Wanda: What, they have a party?

Cosmo: I told you!

Timmy: Why didn't you say it earlier?

Cosmo: I know nothing!

Japan: _Migite ni wa sensu hidarite ni wa "_tsukemono arimasu"

_Sensu motte sensu futte tsutsushinde parēdo_

_Miyabiyakana sekai e "_yōkoso oide kudasaimashita"

_Te wo tori wa ni nari mawashimashou chikyū-gō_

_Adeyaka na kimono de "_mi mo kokoro mo hanayaka desu"

_Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomarudesu_

_Chōdo yoi shiokagen hetalia"_

Britain: It's my turn...

America: Hey, I'm the Hero! I should sing first!

Russia: Da! Let me sing first! *cue in dark aura*

Britain: Ok…

Cosmo: Isn't that the creepy Russia?

Poof: *hides behind Wanda*

Wanda: *tries to becalm him* Poof, he is not scary…

Timmy: You know him?

Cosmo: Well… I know nothing!

Russia: _Migi te ni wa VODKA!, Hidari te ni wa jaguchi._

_Himawari sagashite DRUZHBA paredo_

_Miwaku no sekai e DOBRO POZHALOVAT'!_

_Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru yo ne chikyuu go_

_RATOBIA mo issho de zekkouchou!_

_BELIY SINIY KRASNIY de TRIKOLOR_

_Itsu mo egao na boku da yo, hetalia!"_

Russia: Who wants to sing next?

America: Me the Hero!

China: Aru! I want to sing!

Britain: *snatches the mike from Russia* It's my turn…

Cosmo: Hey, it's Britain!

Timmy: Who is he?

Cosmo: Well, the only nation who has a close contact to the Fairy World… I mean, I know nothing!

Timmy: Men, why do you guys know more than me?

Wanda: Well, it's a secret…

Britain: "_Migi te ni wa ALE Hidari te ni wa FISH & CHIPS!_

_ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO PAREDO!_

_Miwaku no sekai e LET'S GO!_

_Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu go_

_Norinori na ongaku de zekkouchou!_

_Kurosu mittsu awasatte, UNION FLAG_

_Itsumo shinshi na oresa He-ta-li-a"_

America: Men, I'm hungry... I'll go eat something... *America leaves*

France: Hey, it's now my turn!

Britain: WHAT THE- I WON'T ALLOW A BLOODY PERVERT LIKE YOU! *fight cloud between France and Britain*

China: You guys are so immature… *sees mike, picks it up* I guess it's my turn…

Timmy: A Chinese guy?

Cosmo: Well…

China: _"Senaka ni wa takekago. Takekago ni wa PANDA!_

_PANDA shotte nabe futte huān yíng PAREDO!_

_Miwaku no sekai e qù ba!_

_Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru aru chikyuu go_

_Yuu fàn no junbi mo "Kanpeki aru yo!"_

_Kurenai ni yadoru wǔ xīng hóng_

_Rekishi wo kanjiru yoroshi HE-TA-LI-A"_

France: Give me the mike…

China: Oh yes… *gives the mike*

Timmy: Could any of you explain who are they?

Cosmo: Well… why are we here anyway?

Poof: *becames a Panda*

Wanda: *facepalms* Urgh… never mind…

France: _Migi te ni wa hanataba. Hidari te ni wa Belle Femme!_

_Ai wo furi maite le defilé des baisers _

_Miwaku no sekai e Allons-y! _

_TE wo totte wa ni natte mawaruno sa chikyuu gou _

_(mmm~ chuchu~) zekkouchou!_

_Bleu, blanc et rouge de Tricolore _

_Subete ga utsukushi ino sa hetalia!"_

America: *holding a shake, eating a hamburger* *sounded like eating hamburger* "Looks like it's my turn"

Britain: What! You're going to sing like that..

Timmy: Men, why is he familiar…

Poof: *holding a burger and shake imitating America*

Cosmo: Maybe because he's your country… I mean I KNOW NOTHING!

Wanda: How long are we here anyway?

America: "Migi te ni wa HAMBURGER Hidari te ni wa Shake!"

_Burger kutte shake nonde "_FREEDOM PAREDO!"

_Miwaku no sekai e "_Welcome!"

_Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru zo chikyuu go_

_French fries mo big size de "_zekkouchou!"

_Sekai ichi no akashisa STARS & STRIPES_

"Kimitachi no yakuwari wo happyou suru zo! Ore no, engo da!"

Italy: EVERYONE ALTOGETHER NOW!

G8, including Cosmo: "_VERDE BIANCO ROSSO È TRICOLORE_

_Butaretatte megenaizo! "_

Cosmo: "_WISHETALIA!"_

Italy: Germany, Germany, I think there is someone with us.

Timmy: Ok, gotta go! *Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy poofs away*

* * *

><p><strong>There is a continuation of the story and this is found in my other account. To be posted soon!<strong>


End file.
